Christmas Writing
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Rocky and Penny Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple…I really love them and I hope I get them right Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Christmas Writing**

"Penny, do you think we should add in about Jessica's school trip earlier this year?"

The brunette looked up from the book she was reading, "I think that would be a good idea, and don't forget to add in that she got most of it paid for through that fund raiser."

"Right." He began typing again to adjust more on the paragraph and then continued onward. "Penny, how long should we make it this year, you know for each of the kids? Do you think we should go for…"  
"Rocky, whatever the length is we'll worry about it then, okay?"

"Okay."

Penny's head went up, "Jacob's home."

"I'm home." A little boy ran into the kitchen. "Hi Mom, Dad." The five year old boy ran and kissed him Mom and Dad briefly before running off again.

A man with dark hair entered the room causing Penny to look over at him, "Hey Adam."

"Hi Penny, Rocky."

"Thanks for picking up Jacob for us." Rocky said as he went over to his friend giving him a hug.

"No problem. He's in the same class as Rachel, so it's not that big of a deal. But, I have to get going, Tanya and I still have some Christmas shopping, unlike some other people." Adam looked over at the tree.

"We still might have some things to get."

Smiling Adam nodded, "Okay. I'll see you guys later."

Both Rocky and Penny said their good byes and Rocky walked Adam to the door. After waving good bye Rocky went and sat back at the computer, "Alright, let's finish this."

"Honey, did you get film for the camera?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'll check." Penny got up and went over to the stand where the camera was, after seeing that there was film she went and sat next to Rocky at the computer. "It's there. How's the letter?"

"I think I'm almost done. I'm starting Jacob now."

They both turned when they heard the patter of little feet. There was Jacob with his arms full of gifts, "Hi, we had Santa's Secret Workshop today and then we wrapped. I'm all shopped for."

Smiling, Penny said, "That's good, I'm glad you were able to get it down."

"Thanks. I have no homework because we don't have school until next year, so can I watch TV?"

"Yes, go ahead." Penny said as Rocky nodded.

"Okay, I'm done." Rocky said as he leaned a little away from the computer, "Want to hear?"

"Yeah."

Rocky read through it and Penny added things that needed to be added, or they took away things or Rocky fixed little grammatical errors. By the time Susan and Michael got home they were done with the letter and printed it onto a Christmas printed paper.

Susan and Michael said their hellos and then headed off to their rooms. Finally Jessica got back from her school and Rocky called Jacob into the family room.

"Yes Daddy."

"Can you go get your brother and sisters?"

"Yeah."

As the little boy ran off he began yelling, "Jessica! Susan! Michael! Dad wants you!" And then they heard knocking on doors and shouts to respond to that.

The kids all came out but Rocky shook his head, "Come on guys, it's Christmas, wear some Christmas stuff, or colors."

"Dad, I was going to work out." Jessica said with her hands on her hips.

"Change and then work out. And Michael you do have those colors. Susan, pink is a wonderful color but, let's pick something more in the season." Penny said and without another argument the kids took off.

"Wow Mommy, you can't see and you knew Susan had on pink. You're a super hero." Jacob ran and hugged his Mother as Rocky smiled at the two.

Finally after many other tries the whole family was dressed in Christmas colors. Rocky went over and started the camera and they were finally able to take the picture. Afterwards Rocky ran over and got the picture copied so they could put it in the newsletter. They all had to help in getting the letter together with folding it, sticking it in the envelope, closing it with a sticker, writing the persons' address on it, and sticking both the stamp and their home address stickers on.

After the kids had all disappeared Rocky set them in a box. "Well, at least this year we're done before Christmas." Penny said smiling at her husband.

"That's true. Things were just a little to crazy last year."

"At least we got an early start this year."

"Yep."

The two went over and sat down on the couch. Penny reached up and Rocky came the rest of the way joining their lips in a sweet kiss. Then the two just rested in each others' embraces for the rest of the night.


End file.
